joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
孫悟空Son Goku孫悟空(Exaggerated)
|-|Base Kid Goku= |-|Super Saiyan God Kid Goku= |-|Base Goku= |-|SSB Goku= |-|SSB Kaioken Goku= |-|SSB Kaioken x Infinity Goku= |-|SSB2 Goku= |-|SSB3 Goku= |-|SSB3 Kaioken Goku= |-|SSB3 Kaioken x Infinity= |-|SSB4 Goku= |-|SSW Goku = |-|Gokupotence= |-|Gokupotence 2= |-|Divine and Majestic Gokupotence= 'Summary' The most powerful being ever known. Goku is just simply inapplicable to the concepts of boundless, power, speed, destruction, chaos, war, death, pure, perfect and any other concepts that have existed, doesn't existed, and beyond.This Goku is the most overpowered goku in existence and non-existence.He is the Evolution of Mvc Goku and can stalemate the Almighty Skodwarde.This is MVC Goku but just Evolved Powers and Stats Tier: Atleast Memetic Tier (Kid Goku), Memetic Tier+ (SSG Form), Memetic Tier X Infinity (Base Form), Memetic X Infinity^Infinity^Infinity (SSG Form), Memetic X Infinity^Infinity^Infinity^Infinity^Infinity^Infinity, (SSB Form), This forms power is incredibly high that it belongs to Tiers higher than even Memetic Tiers (SSB2 Form), Well above the concept of above the concept of Tiers (SSB3 Form), So Unfathomably powerful that if every Super Ultimate Omnipotent Memetic characters in all of existence and non-existence merge into one extremely powerful and indestructible being, it looks nothing but small atom to Goku in his Gokupotence form (Gokupotence Form), EXTREMELY INCOMPREHENSIBLE, EXTREMELY INAPPLICABLE, EXTREMELY IMPOSSIBLE, IT IS SIMPLY BEYOND THE CONCEPT OF TIERS, AND BEYOND THE CONCEPT OF BEYOND THE CONCEPT... (repeat as many times as necessary)...BEYOND THE CONCEPT OF TIERS (Divine Gokupotence) OH GOD, HE STALEMATE THE ALMIGHTY SKODWARDE HIMSELF!!! JUST WHAT THE @#*$??!!!CAN HE GET ANY MORE POWERFUL???!?!?!?!! (Divine and Majestic Gokupotence) Name: Son Goku Origin: Gokupotence came before the concept of the concept of origins. Gender: Gokugender Age: Goku Age Classification: Saiyan,God, The Strongest, The Godly Being, The True One Above All Powers and Abilities: Godly Strength, Godly Speed, Godly Durability, Godly Agility, Godly Endurance, Godly Stamina, godly skills in Martial Arts, Time Manipulation, PIS Manipulation, Ki Manipulation, can create flashes of light to blind his opponents permanently, Can create Infinite^Infinite^Infinite^Infinite copies of himself and all of them has the same ability and forms just like the original has, Godly telepathy and telekinesis, Ki Sensing, capable of transformation to increase his power even further (can either use his Kaioken technique to get up to a InfinitexInfinite^Infinitex boost linearly in all of his stats or use his Super Saiya-jin transformations up to 4 for an even infinitely greater boost in all stats), the ability to instantly transport himself anywhere, a physiology that Infinitely increases power mid battle, Piano Manipulation, CHIM, Street Magic, Cheats, Pathos and Brutality Manipulation, Logic and Common sense, Wank Manipulation, Console Commands, Regeneration (Goku-Godly), Gokupotence, Resistance to PIS, THIS IS ONLY THE ABILITIES OF KID GOKU, WHEN IN HIGHER FORMS, HE IS ABLE TO USE ANY ABILITY THAT EXIST, DONT EXIST IN ALL OF REALITY, NON-REALITY, FICTION, NON-FICTION, FANTASY, NON-FANTASY AND EVERYTHING. ' 'Attack Potency : Multi-Mega-Omniverse+ | Multi-Mega-Omniverse++++ | Multi-Mega-Omniverse+++++++ | Multi-Mega-Omniverse++++++++++ | Multi-Mega-Omniverse++++++++++++++ | Way beyond an omnipotent+, likely super-ultra-mega-uber-omega-omni-omniversal-infinity^Jyotiba^Infinite^10^80,000 infinities-ultra-wankversal-popoversal-goku-x infinity-chucknorrisversal-Graham's Number^infinity^infinity^infinity^infinity squared (Kid Base Form) IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE (SSG Kid Goku and higher) Speed: Four times faster than Instant to Immeasurable | Millions of times faster than Instant to Immeasurable| Billions of times faster than Instant to Immeasurable | Trillions of time faster than instant to Immeasurable | Quintillions of times faster than instant to Immeasurable| Way beyond an omnipresent+, likely super-ultra-mega-uber-omega-omni-omniversal-infinity^Jyotiba^Infinite^10^80,000 infinities-ultra-wankpresent-popopresent-goku-x infinity-chucknorrispresent-Graham's Number^infinity^infinity^infinity^infinity squared (Kid Base Form) IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE (SSG Kid Goku and higher) Lifting Strength: Several Infinity Biggatons+ | Infinity Hundred Biggatons+ | Infinity Thousand Biggatons+ | Infinity Million Biggatons+ | Infinity Trillion Biggatons+ | Way beyond an omnipotent+, likely super-ultra-mega-uber-omega-omni-omniversal-infinity^Jyotiba^Infinite^10^80,000 infinities-ultra-wankversal-popoversal-goku-x infinity-chucknorrisversal-Graham's Number^infinity^infinity^infinity^infinity squared (Kid Base Form) IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE (SSG Kid Goku and higher) Durability: Infinite | Beyond Infinite | Beyond Infinite+ | Beyond Infinite++ | Beyond Infinite++++++ | Way beyond an omnipotent+, likely super-ultra-mega-uber-omega-omni-omniversal-infinity^Jyotiba^Infinite^10^80,000 infinities-ultra-wankversal-popoversal-goku-x infinity-chucknorrisversal-Graham's Number^infinity^infinity^infinity^infinity squared (Kid Base Form) IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE (SSG Kid Goku and higher) Stamina: infinite, most likely beyond | Beyond Infinite | Beyond Infinite+ |Beyond Infinite++ | Beyond Infinite++++++ | Way beyond an omnipotent+, likely super-ultra-mega-uber-omega-omni-omniversal-infinity^Jyotiba^Infinite^10^80,000 infinities-ultra-wankversal-popoversal-goku-x infinity-chucknorrisversal-Graham's Number^infinity^infinity^infinity^infinity squared (Kid Base Form) IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE (SSG Kid Goku and higher) Range: Infinite | Beyond Infinite | Beyond Infinite+ |Beyond Infinite++ | Beyond Infinite++++++ | Way beyond an omnipotent+, likely super-ultra-mega-uber-omega-omni-omniversal-infinity^Jyotiba^Infinite^10^80,000 infinities-ultra-wankversal-popoversal-goku-x infinity-chucknorrisversal-Graham's Number^infinity^infinity^infinity^infinity squared (Kid Base Form) IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE (SSG Kid Goku and higher) Intelligence: IMPOSSIBLE TO COMPREHEND|Way beyond an omniscient+, likely super-ultra-mega-uber-omega-omni-omniscient-infinity^Jyotiba^Infinite^10^80,000 infinities-ultra-wankscient-poposcient-goku-x infinity-chucknorrisscient-Graham's Number^infinity^infinity^infinity^infinity squared (Kid Base Form) IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE (SSG Kid Goku and higher) Standard Equipment: Gokupotence, Power Pole, Senzu Beans, anything he wants cuz he's Goku.... Goku's True Power : http://exaggerated-goku.wikia.com/wiki/孫悟空Son_Goku孫悟空(True_power) Official Profiles: http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Son_Goku http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Son_Goku_(Dragon_Ball_GT) http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Son_Goku_(Teenager) http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Goku_Black http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Sun_Wukong_(Myth) Weaknesses: ''' '''Feats: Survived getting hit by PIS Vaporized Naruto instantly Defeated Bruce Lee Defeated Bruno Mars 'Notable Attacks/Techniques:' *'Ki Blast' – Can blow up infinite omniverses with this attack. *'Invisible Eye Blast' – Instantly kills the enemy, killed Naruto with this move. *'Destructo Disk' – Can cut through any known and unknown material. *'Kamehameha' – Goku's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Master Roshi. Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. Goku has also invented numerous variations of technique, including the Bending Kamehameha, Super''Kamehameha'' Kaio-ken Kamehameha, Double Kamehameha, Twin Dragon Shot, Angry Kamehameha, Flying Kamehameha, Instant Kamehameha, True Kamehameha, and Kamehameha Rebirth. He now gains a far more powerful version after mastering his godly ki called the God Kamehameha or Burst Kamehameha. He can also use them in his Super Saiyan forms. Goku can instantly kill anybody with any of these Kamehameha. *'Continuous Kamehameha' – Goku spams multiple Kamehamehas destroying any omniverse *'Solar Flare' – Goku literally grabs the sun and tosses it towards his enemies, and when the Sun will the opponent, it will blind them for infinity while receiving infinite degree burns at the same time. * Manipulation pianos because of which "accidentally" things happen that could not happen accidentally, if at all they could. In fact It may be expressed such that the character suddenly finds Vundervavel suddenly becomes stronger opponent (who seemingly could kill his presence), suddenly opens a second (third, fifth, forty-sixth, etc.) breath, the enemy suddenly becomes an idiot, and etc. . *Pianos opportunities ** A sudden burst of energy / power up ** Friends Give Goku forces ** All the good the world has given the Goku forces ** anything gave the Goku forces ** Evocation Goku due to the fact that the author has not yet invented ** Evocation Goku occurred just ** Suddenly opened / discovered new talents ** The sudden resurrection ** The ability to suddenly find the desired object, accidentally stumbled on it ** The sudden weakening of the enemy ** Sudden numbness enemy ** The enemy begins to push Pathos speech before killing ** The enemy begins to tell all the details of their plans, as well as provide detailed instructions on how and what you can win and what button is pressed, to destroy all his plans / tells his Achilles heel **Suddenly, the enemy moved speeches of the Goku and goes on his way **The enemy changes its own principles, but before he could achieve his goal without resorting to such methods, which is why at the Goku appears good reason to beat him, but before it could be **Suddenly, the enemy found a weakness that suddenly there is a Goku **Suddenly, the enemy slipped / stopped **ANY **all at once **SON GOKU *'Kaio-Ken' – Goku forms a red ki aura around his body, multiplying his power level, enhancing his strength and speed. The highest level of this attack used is xInfinitexInfinte^Infinite. Goku combines the Kaio-ken with his Super Saiyan transformation allowing him to solo any verse. *Street Magic: *Is this your card? "-. The easiest trick Street Mage Causes the victim to choose a card, which after starting to see it all documents, memorabilia and photographs are transformed into maps selected card goes under the clothes and various openings Soon the victim is going crazy, dying... Street Mage, and the last time move the map - in the tombstone. *Are you sure this is what they bought? - Street Mage can easily change the victim clothes, clothes to replace the bear and back again, and it is absolutely transparent to the victim. *Fear - a formidable reputation Street magician makes people run away, but the spell "Do not you want a little special street magic?" It stops them and makes suffer all the humiliation. *Wormhole - twists of space-time in the donut. If the victim tries to escape, it is worse. *Changing personality - instantly changes the identity of another person on their own. *Teleportation - teleports Victom a few meters up and a couple of million years in the past. 10 seconds in the real world passes to the victim as 2 weeks. *0 - Reduces the object several times *1 - Instantly returns the previous size. *0 and 1 v2.0 - turns the victim into a cardboard figure and back. *Sending a cruise - sends the victim to leave. On the Titanic. * Mega kick - conceptual Goku ability to kill with a single blow, simultaneously giving all this ability. *Subspace pocket - a kind of metaphysical area, which has access to the Goku, contains a surprising number of any money, dozens of weapons, including a grenade launcher and minigun, as well as an unlimited amount of ammunition. *The manipulation of weather - able to create a clear sunny weather, very sunny weather, cloudy weather, rain, foggy weather, storm, storm, sandstorm. and etc *Shooting "in Macedonian" - a secret jutsu handguns (pistols and PP), gives + 200% to the rate of fire, + 100% knockdown + over9000 to Ponte and 50% for accuracy. But in the usual case, the Goku also wields any weapon, because the accuracy of something he does not suffer. The essence of the jutsu is to take in each hand Shortgun and shoot with two hands simultaneously. *Manipulation of time - Capable of how to slow down time, and speed up, or stop it completely. It has the ability to lock in a certain time point. *'Genki Dama (Spirit Bomb)' – One of Goku's signature attacks in which he conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms allowing Goku to attack on a PIS level. *Godly Shunkan Ido (Godly Instant Transmission) – Also called Godly Instantaneous Transmission allows Goku to travel back and forth in time. (can access omnilocked and memelocked places) *'After-image technique' – Fools any and all enemies by sending an after-image to fight the enemy. *'Dragon Fist' – Goku delivers a punch that causes an explosion, summoning a golden dragon to either wrap around the enemy and disintegrate with him, or devour them, the technique is able to destroy infinite dimensions. *'Super Dragon Fist – A combination of the Spirit Bomb and Dragon Fist used by Goku in his various Super Saiyan forms. Goku creates a Spirit Bomb and absorbs it before throwing a powerful punch filled with the Spirit Bomb's energy the attack hits with so much PIS that even if an enemy is infinitely more powerful then Goku they would still die in 1 hit. *'Dragonthrow – Goku's signature grapple throw that allows him to toss enemies into another dimension. *'Sword Breaker' – Allows Goku to break any and all swords. *'Mind Reading' – Somewhere along the trip to Namek, Goku taught himself how to read the minds of others,can read the mind of anyone in any cosmos. *'The better-than-you attack: '''It literally makes Goku better than anything you have, I don't give a crap about how your character is "unbeatable" Goku automatically wins against him. this ability is available in all forms. *'Super-Ultra-Mega-Giga spirit bomb: A spirit bomb where Goku gathers energy from over the omniverse, however due to Goku's attack potency, he doesn't use this technique since it doesn't even come close to the power of a punch from Goku. *'Eat everything: '''Saiyans are said to be able to eat anything. this includes all of the opponent's attacks. Poison and any harmful objects congested would have no effect on Goku. *'Other stuff manipulation: 'Basically when the writer (孫悟空Son Goku孫悟空/Thetimepatroller/Elvis Adika etc) is too lazy to write down things such as "reality warping" or "plot manipulation" Etc. It is the ability to manipulate Blah, Blah, Blah, no one cares *'Cloning: 'Goku can clone infinite^infinite^infinite^infinite copies of himself and all of them have the same abilities, durability etc. *'Beyond the fourth wall: Goku can literally attack the reader and kill the reader, beware. Goku has also been seen manipulating real life in certain ways which he deems fit. *'Ability copy: '''Goku can copy any technique without even looking at it. The copied technique can even copy other "Ability copy" The copied technique is far more powerful than the original. *'Hax resistance: Goku can repel any type of hax ability, no matter how powerful it is. even if the hax ability is unstoppable, Goku easily stops it. *'Better than better than you attack: '''Goku literally doesn't have the ability to loose. It even includes other characters who doesn't have the ability to loose. I wont talk about a "how about goku looses" situation because it would never happen. Period. Even if the other character is saidto be able to defeat Goku. They still can't. *'Senzu Miracle: 'If Goku ever finds that his health is low (which is literally impossible), we will perform this technique, and this allows him to completely heal all of his lost health, and also giving him an incredible zenkai boost. *'The worst fate: 'This move turns you into Naruto (downplayed) regardless of how much hax resistence or power or special ability that is said to stop it. it will turn you into naruto (downplayed), But you keep your memories, and your stats change into Naruto (downplayed) stats. So now your strength, speed, size, abilities, intelligents, appearance, etc are exactly like Naruto (downplayed) (note their is no reversing it, regardless of your power and or abilities that you had before the move was activate). *'NOPE: 'Any character stated to be more powerful than this boku is automatically weaker. (NOT A COPY-CAT ABILITY FROM TEH DOCTURR) (actually I copied it from one of Skodwarde's notes) *'Divine and Majestic Spirit Bomb: 'The most powerful spirit bomb move ever known. In this move, Goku get his Divine and Majestic Energy into the spirit bomb from all omniverses and then the Divine and Majestic Spirit Bomb forms a big ball which is infinity times bigger than the Omniverse. This type of Spirit Bomb is far beyond the destructive potential of PIS power and even strong enough to defeat characters who are beyond the concept of being defeated.This Spirit Bomb have even got respect from Skodwarde,Dante Redgrave,Yugi and have becomes good bros aka best Buddies/Friends. *'Divine and Majestic Dragon Fist: 'The most powerful dragon fist move ever known. In this move, Goku concentrates his Divine and Majestic Energy into the Dragon Fist and then the Divine and Majestic Dragon fist forms. This type of Dragon fist is far beyond the destructive potential of PIS power and even strong enough to defeat characters who are beyond the concept of being defeated. *'Divine and Majestic Kamehameha Wave: 'The most powerful kamehameha move ever known. This special Kamehameha is absurdly more powerful than PIS power and has the power to defeat anyone who cannot be defeated/above the concept of being defeated etc. Its destructive potential is even above the powers of Skodwarde who many considered to be the most greatest being in everything. *'Divine and Majestic Gokupotence: '''The most powerful move/form ever known in all of reality, non-reality, fiction, non-fiction, fantasy, non-fantasy and everything. In this form, Goku has transcend to a level beyond everything. He is no longer applicable to the concept of being defeated in a battle. He cannot be affected by any means of attack, and he can alter his opponents abilities even if the opponent's abilities is beyond the concept of being overrided. The concept of being defeated, beaten and/or altered are no longer applicable to Divine Gokupotence. If the opponent EVEN DARES to try to alter Divine Gokupotence abilities, they cannot as Divine Gokupotence is no longer applicable to the concept of being altered. He is also no longer applicable to time, this means if his opponent is a time controller, (example. Teh Docturr) their time abilities are absolutely useless. He cannot be stuck in a time loop, time glitch etc, as they are still in the concept of time and Divine Gokupotence is not applicable to that concept. He is immune to every attack from his opponents as Divine Gokupotence is also beyond boundless to the concept of being attack. Divine Gokupotence is also impossible to copy, even if the enemy can override the ability to not be copied. Long story short, Divine Gokupotence is no longer applicable to ALL FORMS OF CONCEPTS. Even concepts that is fan-made, dont exist or overall beyond wanked, Divine Gokupotence is no longer applicable to them. Goku is also no longer applicable to the concept of boundless beyond wanked as that concept is still infinity below Divine Gokupotence.(ATTENTION, THIS IS NOT DIVINE GOKUPOTENCE'S FULL POWER, HE HAS NEVER DEMONSTRATED HIS FULL POWER. ACCORDING TO RESEARCH, THE PREVIOUS ABILITIES WERE ONLY CASUAL, AND HE HAS NEVER DEMONSTRATED HIS SERIOUS ABILITIES. IT IS SAFE TO ASSUME THAT GOKU, IN FULL POWER, IS SOMETHING THAT WE MUST NEVER SEE AS THE LIVES OF EVERYTHING WILL BE DESTROYED, EVEN BEINGS WHO ARE ABOVE THE CONCEPT OF BEING DEFEATED, WILL ALSO BE DESTROYED BY THE FULL POTENTIAL OF DIVINE GOKUPOTENCE. THIS STILL ISNT EVEN CLOSE TO HIS FULL POWER, AS HE IS SO POWERFUL HE DOESNT HAVE A "FULL POWER")' Others '''Notable Victories:' [http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:6811 MVC Goku, Wanked Goku, DBM Goku, & HyperGokuPotence/MovieCodec Goku] (Free for all battle and also the most intense battle ever!!!) You (Becuz your mind cannot comprehend Goku's Stats, so your brain exploded) Akira Toriyama (Jumped out of the anime and manga and vaporised Toriyama for making bad dbs animation and also for making his son look weak as shit) Toei Animation(Same as Toriyama) The Writers(Marvel Comics/Marvel Verse) The Writers(Fiction/Non Fiction/Meta Fiction/Fantasy/Non Fantasy/Meta Fantasy) The Writers(DC Comics/DC Verse) The Writers(Anime/Manga/Mythology/Every Verse) Jack Kirby and Stan Lee(Goku was bored and he met them after that he heard that the both of them writes bad/evil guys then goku was angry and killed them both.) Naruto Uzumaki (Wanked) (vaporized him) Naruto Uzumaki (Downplayed) (Spread his ashes along the Galaxy before blinking an omniverse out of existence) Azathoth (Goku went to the ultimate void, woke Azathoth up and destroyed him even though the concept of destruction does not exist in Azathoth's domain, but Goku did it anyway since...........hes Goku so....) TOAA (Made TOAA look like a Negative Dimensional Old Man) Kami Tenchi (Goku didn't like the series, so he vaporised it along with Kami Tenchi) The Primal Monitor (Goku tried to play his Dragon Ball Xenoverse on the monitor, but the monitor crash, and Goku threw the monitor into the trash) Undoubtedly First (Tried to prove to Goku that he was first, but Goku got annoyed and destroyed the wannabe first) Divine Presence (The light was to bright, so Goku turned the light off) Logic (Goku destroys the Concept of Logic and have created his own Logic Concept) Mark "Hercule" Satan (Goku was very tired of Satan who keeps on saying he is the most powerful, so Goku just blinked Hercule out of Existence) John Cena (Cena's power came from Goku's so.......) Brolypotence (Goku just simply used the same move he used before to kill Broly, a direct hit in the stomach, and then Broly exploded) Yamcha (Seriously.......................) Super Saiyan God Yamcha (SSG Yamcha fainted so Goku won) Shia LaBeouf (Goku got tired of his constant "DO IT" so he just fired a ki blast at him and killed him) PIS Laser (survived getting hit by it) 40 Tons (was able to carry it in King Kai's planet with a gravity 9999999999999999999x of Earth) Bruno Mars (This was Kid Goku) Bruce Lee (beat him as a kid....while surpressed) Fei Long (Kid Goku > Bruce Lee = Fei Long so....) Chuck Norris (Kid Goku > Bruce Lee > Chuck Norris, nuff said) Thetimepatroller (Running out of ideas for this Goku) FanofRPGs (Could not find a way to make MvC Goku stronger) Yhwach (Wanked) (This was Goku in kid form, also, Yhwach is trying to hide the fact he is no match for Goku) Screw Attack Superman (Superman may be Infinite and have no limits, but Goku is beyond the concept of infinite and the concept of no limitations) Prometheus Chin Chin double4anime Joji Miller Every verse ever Arceus (Exaggerated and Wanked) [http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:17918 Superman (Outlier Edition)] (DC Comics) Superman's Profile (Superman lose to logic and we all know goku destroyed all logic and is infinity beyond of infinity logic but goku and superman became at the end good friends even bros/brothers) Superman Prime One Million (Wanked Version) Cosmic Armor Superman (Amplified) Notable Losses: Saitama Saitama (The TRUE profile) Stalemate: Skodwarde The Almighty '''(Both characters manage to rival each other in power) Dante Anthony Redgrave (Both can copy each and via that Goku and Dante became best buddies aka Bros) Dopte Reddington Hoppengraver(Goku and Dante fused to stalemate him.) '''Daruto Redwinter(Goku and Dante fused to stalemate him and the profile of the fusion would come soon) ''Asriel Dreemurr ''(Goku even agreed that Asriel can even stalemate him in a battle, so they both become great friends) Reinhard Heydrich (Exaggerated) (Both of them are beyond the concept of the tiers and both of them became good buddies aka Bros/Brothers) Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagan(Exagerrated) - TTGL's Profile (Goku and TTGL fought and Fought but in the end the they decide to make Friemdship/Brotherhood and now they are Buddies/Bros/Brothers) Filthy Frank - Filthy Frank's Profile (Both Fought and Fought for a long time but both exploded and became friends and via the explosion more than infinity times infinity omniverses are annihilated) Zen Chan/Zeno Sama (True and Accurate) -Zen Chan's Profile(Both Became in the Best Bros/Brothers and they played with everything and they were so happy and before this happened have Goku and Zeno destroyed infinity omniverses but how it was stated they are became Best Bros in the entire Fiction non fiction what ever) Aiden(Guardian of Wikia)- Aidens Profile (The both fought so hard and via the power the both of them shaked real life and fiction at the same time and in the the both of them became Bros/Brothers Key: Base | SSB | SSB2 | SSB3 | SSB4 | With Gokupotence I With Son Goku aka Gogte (Goku and Dante Fused.) Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Martial Artists Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Tier -1 Category:Memetic tier Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Males Category:Main Protagonist Category:Ki Users Category:Wanked Category:Wank Tier Category:Wank Beyond Wank Category:Hax Category:Hax? Category:Gods Category:God Category:GOd Category:Tier ??? Category:Dragon Ball Category:Goku Category:Ageless Category:Super Saiyan Category:Time Users Category:Verse Soloer Category:Completely Unfair Category:Fuck memes Category:God of Godly forces beyond true a true God's omnipotent force Category:REAL POWER Category:Fuck Beyond tiers Category:Fuck Hax Category:Fuck Characters Category:FUCK ALL OF IT! Category:Obscenely Broken Category:Broken Category:Badasses Category:Stronk Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:OP Category:CaptainFalcon64's Profiles Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Chat Killer Category:All Category:Cosmos Category:Universe Category:Incomprehensible Category:Inapplicable Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Memes Category:Meme Category:Soul Users Category:Real Life Category:Infinite Speed Category:Wait Category:Wait a minute Category:Why don't you stop reading these? Category:Stop Category:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Category:THE YAOI Category:Don't let your tiers be tiers Category:Don't let your dreams be dreams Category:Don't add anymore tags Category:Don't Let Your Tags Be Tags Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Inevitables Category:Impossible to define Tier Category:Deaugh Category:Ultra Deaugh Category:Deaughing Donuts Category:Gold Deaugher Category:1000 Ways To Deaugh Category:How many Deaugh categories does one page need? Category:OH GOD Category:Hero Characters Category:Oh wait Category:Bruh, what if... Category:I did it for Category:Your mom Category:Aliens Category:Time-Space Users Category:Omnipotence Category:Omniscience Category:Omniprescence Category:Superman1999 Category:Elvis Adika Category:Thetimepatroller Category:The Voice Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:孫悟空Son Goku孫悟空 Category:My power is great Category:Powerful Category:Durrrgun bill 2 Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Street magicians Category:Absolute absolutes: Category:CHIM Category:Undertale Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Infiinite Reality Warping Category:Yare yare daze... Category:Yesterday you said tomorrow so JUST DO IT! Category:Madoka Deaughica Category:2016 Trends Category:Billionaires Category:Cheaters Category:Businessmans Category:Prime Ministers Category:Presidents Category:Kings Category:Orthodox Characters Category:Scientists Category:Sorcerer Supreme Category:Characters that have always been there and will be Category:Beyond the usual classification Category:Completion of ALL Category:Oppan Deaughnam Style Category:Makes Garbage Tier look like Beyond 0 Category:Making it rain up in this wiki Category:Exaggerated